Persona 4 the Golden Leader
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "Thousands of candles can be lighted from a single candle, and the life of the candle will not be shortened. Happiness never decreases by being shared." Everyone glanced over at Naoto with a curious or puzzled expression causing the detective prince to turn a bit red, "It's a saying by Buddha. What I mean is that Yu-senpai is our candle and her light will never go out."


**Yuri: **Okay so I had this on an old profile for when I couldn't get onto this one...one before Yanase which I forgot...the password to. Won't say the name...but yeah. So reposting it here. Now my pc is at it's last life and won't get a new one till x'mas so if there is no update...yeah. That is why...or I got lazy.

Starting: **512 words**

Fanfic information: Now I'm making Soji/Yu a female so I'll be using the Arena and Anime given name to the protagonist of P4 since it is uni-sex. It's going to be paper-clip of course following the game **BUT **different as well due to Yu being a female in this and some things will need to be tweaked. I will let the reader's know this: **Yuri a****nd ****Hetero **could/will be involved since the I do not plan to change except tweaking slightly. If you have question's feel free to PM or ask in a review!

**_Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 Golden _© of ATLUS**

* * *

"Yu-chan!"

Narukami Yu glanced up from her history book, her slate gray eyes questioning as she brushed a silver-grey lock of her hair behind her ear, "Hm?" in front of her was a friend from the only other high school in the area, "Chihiro-senpai."

Chihiro gave a smile as she adjusted her glasses walking over, her Gekkoukan high uniform fluttering a bit in the wind as she took a seat across from her friend, "I heard you are transferring to Inaba."

Closing her history book and putting it away, Yu gave a small nod before glancing once more at Chihiro, "Yes. My parents will be over-seas for one year exactly." Taking her chai latte from the waiter and taking a sip, Yu gave a small frown as her bangs fell back into her face, "…So I'll be staying with an uncle I never met…or might have when I was small."

Giving a small smile and reaching out, Chihiro took a hold of Yu's hand and gave a warm smile, "You'll be fine—I've told you many times you remind me of an old friend and senpai…" a distant yet loving look was going through her warm brown eyes, "You draw people to you, you are calming…you will be and do fine."

Yu cracked a small smile before placing her free hand over Chihiro's, "Let's meet up in Okina once in a while, senpai." She watched the smile bloom on Chihiro's face before pulling her hands away, "I leave tomorrow."

Wide-eyed and gasping Chihiro gave Yu a slight slap to the arm, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? We have to get you a going away present!" staring for a few seconds at Yu's shoulder length hair she clapped, "I know. We will get you a new hair style!"

Yu froze a bit as she felt a bit of impending doom. She couldn't turn down her senpai so she could only smile, "Alright. Let's go."

With a happy smile Chihiro made sure Yu paid before rushing off with the taller girl, "This will be fun! As you know I'm aiming for psychology so…let's try this…you poising as a boy for your year in Inaba!"

Yu felt her soul flying out of her mouth at that. Oh she knew this was going to be trouble—maybe she could get out of this! Maybe.

It was the day that she left for Inaba, currently wearing the male uniform, hair pulled back in a low pony tail Yu gave a small sigh as Chihiro giggled, "…Senpai."

"I'm sorry. Just say your uniform order got mixed up?" Smiling a bit Chihiro fixed Yu's collar before patting her arm, "Tell me everyone's reactions when you reveal you are a girl."

Yu gave a small nod before turning to enter the docking area, "See you around, senpai." With that, she placed her ticket into the machine and was granted access to enter the platform. Without looking back, Yu made her way down the platform to the train that would take her to her new life—well at least for a year anyways.

* * *

**~Yuri's corner~**

Like I said above it's just a small, SMALL start.

So Yu will be posing as a boy for a while or using the excuse of got the wrong uniform. I'm not sure how long I plan for that to work but I would find it funny if only one person from the group knows Yu is a girl so if you want to give a vote go ahead!  
Possible Pairings? Well the ones out of the question are the ones listed below.

**Ai Ebihara**

**Ayane**

**Yumi**

But I can consider it if it is popular or something. Well thanks to those who choose to review, favorite, follow, and ghost. I'll update this as soon as I can unless...I accidentally get to absorbed in the game and have to use another clear saved file again...ahahaha.


End file.
